The invention relates to a plastic door module for a motor vehicle door.
DE 102 30 073 A1 discloses a motor vehicle door with a window which is movable therein and with two window lifter rails for guiding the window and a plastic module carrier, which is fitted in the interior space of the motor vehicle door, for receiving functional elements of the motor vehicle door, such as speakers or the like. In order to ensure that the window lifter rails take up a position with respect to the module carrier which is unambiguously defined and is independent of additional frictional connection elements, the module carrier and/or the window lifter rails has/have an upper fastening point which is provided in the vicinity of the door breastwork and is integrated in the surface structure of the module carrier on the wet space side of the module carrier, which side faces away from the vehicle interior. The lower fastening points of the window lifter rails are arranged in the vicinity of the door base, the front guide rail being arranged such that it runs adjacent to the front side edge of the motor vehicle door behind the speaker, and the rear guide rail being arranged such that it runs with identical connections parallel to the front guide rail in the vicinity of the rear side edge of the motor vehicle door.
The window lifter rails are screwed on the wet space side, which faces away from the vehicle interior, via a screw to the module carrier which has a bag-like receptacle which is composed of plastic and is connected to the rest of the module carrier by a reinforcing strut while the window lifter rail has a hole-like receptacle into which a cylindrical pin is fitted in a form-fitting manner.
Although, by means of the form-fitting receiving of the window lifter rails, the known module carrier permits an unambiguous assignment of the window lifter rails to the module carrier and the supporting of the weight of the window lifter rails and of the window supported by them without the necessity of fastening the window lifter rails to elements of the inside door panel of the motor vehicle door, it requires a large construction depth and a contact surface for the connection of the window lifter rails, which contact surface cannot be used for other functional elements of the motor vehicle door or for the integration of a map holder rear wall for an inside door lining covering the module carrier with respect to the vehicle interior.